


chocolate

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Иногда у Тайлера случается творческий кризис, но всегда рядом оказывается Джош, который готов это исправить.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	chocolate

Не то чтобы Джош не привык к странностям своего мужа, но иногда он правда думает, что Тайлер странный. _Он просто творческая личность, они все такие, а я знал, на что иду_. Да, именно так Джош себя и успокаивал.

Но он явно не был готов к карандашу, который полетит в стену рядом с ним именно в тот момент, когда он заходил в комнату, и к отчаянному крику своего молодого человека.

— Джош, я бездарность, — чуть ли не плача, говорит Дан.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так, — отвечает Джош, улыбаясь уголком губ.

— Мы оба знаем, что это так. А ещё я не знаю, почему ты всё ещё остаешься со мной, — Тайлер начинает биться головой об стол, что заставляет Джоша подойти к своему мужу и обнять того со спины.

— Потому что я люблю тебя? — шепчет ему прямо в ухо Джош.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Намекаю на то, что это очевидно, глупенький.

— Да, я бездарный и глупый, спасибо, Джош. Поищи себе вторую половинку получше, а я пока займусь тем, что сожгу все свои рисунки и заодно согрею нашу квартиру, — нервно отвечает Тайлер, начиная собирать наброски со стола.

Джош садится на пол перед Тайлером, упираясь тому в колени и заглядывая в его глаза:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Что случилось?

— Джош, ничего.

— Тайлер. Что. Случилось.

— Правда ничего. Потому что я _ничего_ не могу, _ничего_ не умею и во мне нет _ничего_ хорошего.

— Тайлер, — Джош приподнимается, чтобы положить руки на щёки парня. — Ты самый талантливый, самый чудесный, самый интересный, самый красивый и прекрасный человек из всех, кого я только знаю и не знаю. Именно поэтому ты стал моим мужем, именно поэтому я делю с тобой свою фамилию. Ты думаешь, я сделал бы это с кем попало? С человеком, которого я не люблю?

Тайлер смотрит на Джоша сквозь пелену слез, скатываясь со стула, падая в объятия и утыкаясь в шею любимого.

— Хэй, ну не плачь, ты чего?

— Ничего, просто шоколадки хочется, — сонно всхлипывает он.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбается Джош.

— И я люблю тебя, — улыбается Тайлер, ещё крепче обнимая мужа.

***

Джош привык к такому состоянию Тайлера. Ему грустно, что такое случается часто, но он здесь именно для этого — быть рядом, поддержать (как морально, так и физически), любить и спонсировать шоколадом.

Джош не знает человека, который любит шоколад сильнее Тайлера. Дан уверен, что у его мужа зависимость. ( _Да, Джош, у меня зависимость. От тебя._ ) Джошу кажется это очаровательным. Ладно, давайте признаем, что всё, что касается Тайлера, кажется Джошу очаровательным. Ну потому что сам Тайлер очаровательный. Ну вы его видели вообще? Вот и всё.

Тайлер думает, что Джош задерживается на работе, он скучает, он рисует портрет Джоша акварельными красками, думая, что в этот раз выходит более-менее, потому что это Джош. Он всё делает красивее. Даже никудышные рисунки Тайлера. На самом же деле Джош взял выходной на работе для того, чтобы объездить весь город в поисках любимых шоколадок Тайлера и тех, которые он ещё не пробовал. Уже под вечер он приезжает домой с огромным пакетом, набитым шоколадом и смесями для горячего шоколада и выпечки, пряча его в прихожей, чтобы Тайлер этого не увидел.

Но оказалось, что ему и не надо прятать всё это добро, потому что в ожидании мужа Тайлер уснул прямо за столом среди красок. Джош не может сдержаться, поэтому фоткает своё чудо, а потом думает, что сюрприз с завтрашнего утра переносится на сегодняшний вечер. _Чем раньше, тем лучше_.

Джош знал, что у него в запасе есть несколько часов, поэтому всё это время он потратил на то, чтобы сделать милые записочки и приготовить фонданы и шоколадные маффины.

***

Тайлер проснулся от лёгкой головной боли, ведь он мало того, что уснул вечером, так ещё и в такой неудобной позе за столом. Он слышит тихий грохот посуды, что означало, что Джош уже дома, так что он подхватывает портрет, который ему практически нравится, чтобы показать его Дану, как вдруг замечает что от стола до двери тянется дорожка из шоколадных плит.

Тайлер широко улыбается и поднимает ближайшую шоколадку, на обёртке которой он замечает приклеенный стикер с надписью «ты прекрасен». Он видит, что на каждой плитке есть стикеры с разными надписями, поэтому до кухни он доходит с огромной кучей шоколада и слезами на глазах от «ты талантливый», «твои рисунки вдохновляют многих», «никогда не опускай руки», «я люблю тебя» и подобные. А на кухне он видит Джоша, нервно вытирающего руки о фартук, который стоит рядом со столом полностью забитый всякими сладостями и выпечкой.

Тайлер слышит тихое «хэй», после чего кидает все шоколадки на стол, с разбегу обнимая Джоша и шепча бесконечное количество раз «я люблю тебя». Он слышит всё такое же тихое «я люблю тебя» в ответ, после чего спрашивая:

— Зачем ты так парился, Джош, это всё-

— Если ты начнешь говорить, что ты не стоишь того и всё в таком духе, я заберу весь шоколад, и его ты сможешь увидеть только во снах.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не сделаешь этого, — Тайлер широко улыбается.

— Не сделаю. Тем не менее, я не перестану говорить, что ты заслуживаешь этого. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого наилучшего, а теперь, наконец, поцелуй меня, сколько можно ждать?

Тайлер тянется к губам Джоша, чувствуя вкус шоколада, и улыбается, он не может перестать улыбаться, потому что он так любит Джоша. Он думает о том, как благодарен судьбе за то, что та свела их вместе, от чего вспоминает кое о чем, разрывая поцелуй. Прежде чем Джош начнет возмущаться, Тайлер говорит, что у него тоже кое-что есть, и убегает в спальню, сразу возвращаясь с рисунком в руках и протягивая его Джошу.

Джошу, который задыхается от восторга и не может подобрать слов.

— Когда ты рисуешь меня, мне правда начинает казаться, что я, может, действительно красивый.

— Ты самый красивый во всей Вселенной, — Тайлер снова обнимает своего мужа.

— Ну я же должен как-то соответствовать своему мужу.

***

(Позже, включив свой ноутбук, Тайлер видит, что Джош создал аккаунт для его творчества, где уже набралось немало подписчиков и куча комментариев с восхищениями. Спустя какое-то время у Тайлера набирается своя аудитория, которая с нетерпением ждёт новых творений, всегда готова поддержать его и не даёт опустить руки. А еще Тайлер всегда со счастливой улыбкой показывает Джошу комментарии, где говорится, что у него очень красивый муж, и им повезло друг с другом.)


End file.
